Lady Whisper
”Whisper of Mistmantle. That’s my wish. I want you to be Whisper of Mistmantle". '- Crispin'' '''Whisper was a beautiful and kind squirrel from Swan Isle and the first wife of King Crispin, who was Captain Crispin at the time. She was murdered by Gloss the mole. When Husk ordered Gloss to kill Urchin, he snuck onto Urchin's boat, and killed Lady Whisper because she was wearing Crispin's circlet, mistaking her for Crispin. She has her own Threading on Mistmantle, and her grave is called "the Princess's grave", because the squirrels on Swan Isle, being forgetful, forgot what her name was. Mendingmoss grows around her grave, and it was later used by Pitter to save Crispin's life. Personality Lady Whisper was from a band of rather forgetful and shy squirrels that lived on Swan Isle. However, she was never shown to have possessed any such qualities. Whisper was described as a kind and gentle squirrel as well as a good companion to Captain Crispin during his exile. History Urchin and the Riding Stars Whisper met Crispin when he arrived on Swan Isle during his exile. She showed Crispin around the island and they became very close. A little while later, she married him, and Crispin gave her his Captain's circlet to wear as a sign of their marriage. When Crispin leaped into the icy lake to save Lady Arcneck, Whisper saved him from drowning and later nursed him back to health. After living on Swan Isle for a while, Crispin began to miss Mistmantle, and wanted to take Whisper to live there with him. Later, Urchin arrived with Gloss, who stowed away unnoticed. Seeing Whisper wearing Crispin's circlet, Gloss thought that Whisper was Crispin, and killed her. Gloss was then killed by Lord Arcneck. Urchin and the Raven War Pitter is seen guarding "the Princess's" grave from the ravens and fends one off, saying that she had to protect the Princess's grave. When Crispin ran to the grave to protect it, the Archraven came and attacked him. Crispin killed the Archraven, but he was severely wounded and passed out. Pitter then used mendingmoss that grew only on Whisper's grave on Crispin and saved his life. Later, back at Mistmantle, Crispin thanks Pitter for defending the grave and tells Pitter that the Princess was really Whisper, a lovely squirrel that he had married. Pitter then introduced mendingmoss to Queen Cedar, who immediately understood its usefulness and the moss was cultivated on Mistmantle thereafter. Urchin and the Rage Tide Mendingmoss that grew on Lady Whisper's grave was used to heal a terribly weak Sepia. As Crispin was parting from Urchin, he asked Urchin to keep the memory of Whisper alive as Urchin was the only Mistmantle animal who had ever met Whisper. Legacy Whisper is honored in the Threadings of Mistmantle, royal tapestries that depict the important figures and events in Mistmantle's history. In her threading she is shown with a basket of flowers, as well as flowers around her, which are used to indicate what she was like, and how she was killed. Relationships Captain Crispin Whisper first met him when he saved some swan babies and they later became close friends. In the summer, they married. When Urchin arrived at Swan Isle, Whisper was killed by Gloss the mole, and Crispin buried her there. Crispin was deeply grieved at Whisper's death, as they were very much in love. Crispin has never forgotten Whisper, even though he remarried and had a family. It moved Crispin greatly to discover that, even in death, Whisper was caring for him as the mendingmoss that grew at her burial site helped him to survive his injury in the Raven War. To never forget Whisper, there is a Threading of her that is hanging in the Throne room so he will always see her. Urchin When Urchin came to the Swan Isle, he and Crispin were talking when Whisper came to join them. Urchin immediately liked her, and after her death, Urchin told Crispin that he wished his mother was like Whisper. Lord Arcneck Even though she is a squirrel, the Lord Arcneck seemed to care about her, as he got very angry after her death and killed the mole that killed her. Pitter During the Raven War on Swan Isle, Pitter behaved like everyone else and found small things to make her happy. For her, it was to see the "Princess' " grave and know that she laid peacefully under the ground. She dreamed that she could fight side by side with her and that she was her sister, or even better, mother. Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Swan Isle Characters Category:Ladies Category:Characters In the Threadings Category:Heroes